


Mistletoe and Baking

by LucifersUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersUnicorn/pseuds/LucifersUnicorn
Summary: It's Christmas time and this year finally in the bunker. Almost everyone's there and helping and of course Charlie is too. Will there be a little Christmas miracle for you two?





	Mistletoe and Baking

It was finally Christmas time. You loved this time of the year and it was your second Christmas in the bunker.

Unfortunately you couldn't celebrate last year. A hunt got in the way and everything was a bit messy.

 

But this year you could, Sam and Dean promised this year no hunts on Christmas.

 

The brothers were on their way to get a tree and since the bunker was really huge you told them to get the biggest one they could get that would still fit. They took Cas with them, a bit of angelic power could be helpful with the plan to get a big tree.

 

Gabriel volunteered to get decorations and lights for the bunker and of course for the tree since there was nothing. Probably no one ever had a Christmas here.

And Gabriel took Lucifer with him. First you thought that this wasn't a good idea with what they went through but not only Lucifer and Chuck spoke with each other, whereupon Chuck rebuild his vessel, Lucifer and Gabriel spoke too and Gabriel said they were almost like they used to be.

 

While the other were out getting all the stuff together you were on a grocery shopping trip earlier. You planned to bake. The bunker need to smell like cookies and Christmas.

But you didn't want to bake alone. You invited Crowley and he said he would come over, well, he said that after you really annoyed him for 10 minutes that he should help.

And of course you asked Charlie to help you. She was your best friend, no she was more for you. You really liked her and you loved spending time with her.

 

“Charlie ? Come on, let's start baking!” you yelled through the bunker and went to the kitchen where Crowley already sat at the table.

  
“Hey, don't look so bored, we haven't even started!” you laughed as you saw his almost annoyed face.

“You can be glad I am bored and have nothing better to do.” he gave you a glare.

 

“Oh I think we've found the Grinch, don't you dare steal Christmas!” Charlie said, winking at you when she joined in the kitchen.

 

You couldn't help but smile a little and blush, which of course didn't stayed unnoticed by Crowley. Apparently he decided to be quiet about it.

 

When you got all the ingredients out and ready the three of you started your baking mission.

 

 

About two hours later the kitchen looked like a battlefield. There was flour and sprinkles everywhere and icing in your faces. Even Crowley looked messy.

But you had the oven filled with griddles full of cookies and already so many cookies baked and decorated.

You decided it was time to clean a bit up. You weren't done yet with the baking but it doesn't had to look messy or get worse.

 

You turned around and saw that Charlie had some sprinkles in her hair.

“How did you get them in your hair?” you laughed.

 

“Huh? What?” she asked and you pointed at her hair and immediately started laughing when she saw them sticking there.

 

“You're not better!” she pointed at you.

“What do you mean?” you looked confused at her, you were sure you didn't got anything on yourself.

 

Charlie approached you and swiped her finger over the back of your nose and you saw the icing.

She stuck her finger into her mouth “Mhh, sweet.” she laughed.

And damn you blushed again and again Crowley noticed it but he just gave you a mischievous grin and you knew he planned something so you decided to glare at him.

 

You heard noises from the library and Crowley quickly snapped the kitchen clean.  
“Thanks Crowley!” you gave him a small smile.  
“Of course.” he answered.

 

You three went to look who was back.

The first thing you saw was the enormous tree. The funniest thing was that Cas carried the tree alone while Sam and Dean walked behind him, not really knowing what to do.

 

Just as you were about to ask if someone heard something from Gabriel and Lucifer, they appeared and had at least 10 big bags each.

 

 

The next hours went faster then you thought. Everyone was busy decorating the tree. And you loved how everyone wore something festive.

Crowley, Sam, Charlie and Cas wore reindeer antlers, Dean, Gabriel, Lucifer and you wore Santa hats. And of course some garlands landed on your bodies.

  
You were all happy and laughing, in the meantime someone would always look after the cookies in the oven and two or three of you would prepare some more.

 

The hours passed away and it was almost the end of the day, everyone was pleased and you decided tea, coffee and hot chocolate to your cookies would be nice to let the day slowly end.

 

Lucifer and Gabriel volunteered to prepare everything and Charlie and you were about to go in the kitchen too to get some mugs for everyone.

 

“Stop!” you heard Crowley suddenly yell and Charlie and you stood still while Lucifer and Gabriel looked from the kitchen what happened.

 

Crowley just pointed up to the door frame where Charlie and you stood and there you saw it, a mistletoe above the two of you. Oh Crowley didn't, did he?

According to his grin he did.

 

“You have to kiss!” you heard Gabriel from behind you in the kitchen.

 

You first looked at Charlie, you couldn't just kiss her, you had the be sure she wanted to kiss you too. But before you could think further or say something Charlie hold your cheeks and kissed you. Your eyes flutter shut and you put your arms around her neck, kissing her back.

 

Eventually you two broke apart when you needed air and Charlie smiled at you. “I wanted to do this for a while now but I didn't knew if you wanted it too.”

 

“Me too. How crazy that we needed a demon and a mistletoe to finally kiss” you confessed and laughed a bit.

 

“Yeah, finally! Took you long enough.” you heard Gabriel from the kitchen and Lucifer chuckled.

 

“You're welcome.” you heard from Crowley who rushed with the mugs past you two, you still holding each other.

 

You chuckled.  
“I love you Charlie.” you said looking her in the eyes.

“And I love you too.” she looked back and smiled at you.

 


End file.
